objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gum Bally
Gum Bally Labeled, Ditzy Doo. (b. Feb 22, 2001) is the Object OC in Object Comunity. She was designed by Nukri Kiladze (1st and 2nd design) and CCartfulgrl (3rd Design) and is voiced by Nukri Kiladze. Gum Bally's a childish, joyful, eccentric object gum. She works as a "Pear Cook", a job that she is exceptionally skilled. Gum Bally lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Gum and Moustache), but she is very good natured. ''' '''Warning : '''Gum Bally is copyed from Bow of Inanimate Insanity. Personality Gum Bally is unbelievably stupid, moronic and somewhat asexual object, as she mostly has no clue about anything and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. Gum Bally appears to have the power to call upon pears at random times, and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. Gum Bally is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even her enemies. She is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to her. Despite his well-meaning intentions, Gum Bally's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around her, most notably her brother Gum. Gum Bally's innocence also makes her overly trusting and very gullible, and she is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm her, such as Gum, Dolly and Moustache; most noticeably, she is always easily fooled by Dolly no matter how bizarre or obvious her disguises are. Even though she's generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, Gum Bally can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Ribbon. Running for Vice President She makes a cameo in RFVP part 3 invited by Bow. She did not get enough votes to debut in this game with no votes. She makes another cameo in the 6th part talking to Bow about a game app from her PearPad. BFAI Gum Bally, Labeled '''Ditzy Doo, is a contestant in BFAI her best friend Blueberry and Paper hang out with her. She wierdly brought a freezer that when a contestant dies they go to the freezer (it never works). Gum Bally and Everyone Gum Gum Bally and Gum are arch enemies. Even through they are Sister and Brother. Gum hates Gum Bally because of her personality. Sunny Gum Bally and Sunny are great friends. That's all I have to say. Double Rainbow DR and Gum Bally like each other, their hairs, bows and etc. Moustache Moustache is one of the Gum Bally's best friends. Moustache is getting anoyed very easly from Gum Bally. Toasty Toasty is one of the Gum Bally's best friends. Toasty and Gumbally always help each other. Lipstick Gum Bally and Lipstick are both cool at fashion so that's why they are besties. Omega Symbol Gum Bally thinks that Omega Symbol is very nice friend because once O.S saved Gum Bally's life. Pear I don't want to talk about it. Bucket Gum Bally loves Bucket (In a friendly way). MD Out of all BFAI characters md is her least favorite contestant, even though their on the same team. iPad Mini Gum Bally and iPad Mini are very similar in the fact that they are both extremely hyper. Pipe For some reason, Gum Bally has never liked Pipe. Others (coming soon) BFDAI As we know, Gum Bally is nice friendly, and pear freak, But in the BFDAI she's the meanest of all. She eliminated everyone's loved contestant Sundae. Then she lied cookie to use his immunity.. And in the elimination 4. She got eliminated because of her attiute. Gallery Category:Gum Category:Gum Bally Category:Lights Objects Cameras and Action Category:Running for Vice President Category:Pear Freak Category:Inanimate TV, Bread, Arrow, Cheese Burger, Cookie, Dirt, Fridge, Gun, Hatty, Ice Cream Cone, Log, Pineapple, Rainbow, Remote Control, Ruler, spray Paint, TLC, Wheely, TV, Cannon ball, host, intern Category:BFDI Category:Object OC Category:OC Category:Object Chaos Category:Lights Objects Camera and Action Category:Females Category:Idiot Category:Female Category:Moron Category:Bow Imposter Category:Pear Category:Freak Category:Enthuist Category:Camp Category:Battle For Cake Kingdom Category:Battle for Gold Palace Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for mars Category:Horror Category:Awesome Category:Pretty Category:Girls Category:Liner Category:Bubble Fans Category:Book Fans Category:Flower Fans Category:Bow Fans Category:100 Category:90 Category:80 Category:70 Category:60 Category:50 Category:40 Category:30 Category:20 Category:10 Category:2013 Category:February 22 Category:Sweetheart Category:Spongebob Category:Videos Category:Chocolate Category:Sweets Category:Candy Category:Fruit Category:Blueberry Category:Pink Bow Category:Ultimate Objects Category:Characters